


Welcome to the Monkey House

by Punk



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-15
Updated: 2003-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Monkey House

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the Kurt Vonnegut Jr. short story of the same name.

The day after Sports Night got cancelled, Casey took Dan to the zoo.

"I bet that lemur doesn't have a job either," Dan said.

"Probably not," Casey agreed, watching Danny tilt his head to lick at his dripping ice cream cone.

Dan frowned. "You gonna tell me why we're here, Case? Because I was perfectly fine panicking in the apartment I can no longer afford."

"Evolution, my friend. Evolution."

"Evolution?"

"Evolution."

"What's evolution ever done for me?" Danny asked, ice cream dribbling down his knuckles.

And Casey took Dan's sticky hand and kissed him, right there in the monkey house.


End file.
